24fandomcom-20200223-history
Henry M. Kingi, Jr.
Los Angeles, California, USA | caption= Performing as Rasheed | father = Henry Kingi, Sr. | role = 1. Accomplice of Craig, 2. Young, 3. Rasheed, 4. Accomplice of Nichols, 5. Secret Service agent 6. Dolen 7. Secret Service bodyguard}} :You may be looking for Henry Kingi, Sr. Henry Masao Kingi, Jr. is a stuntman who appeared in at least seven background/stunt roles on 24. He is a prolific stunt performer, with over 160 such roles. Kingi is the son of another legendary stunt player, Henry Kingi, Sr. Biography and career Masao Henry Kingi was born in Los Angeles, California to legendary stuntperson Henry Kingi, Sr. Kingi Jr. began his career in the late 80's working as a stunt double in the show A Man Called Hawk. Through his career, he has worked as a stuntperson in films like Tango & Cash, Desperado, Bad Boys, Batman & Robin, Lethal Weapon 4, Transformers, Star Trek, and many others. Aside of films, he has also performed stunts in numerous TV shows. Other than his work as a stunt, Kingi Jr. has appeared in small roles in films like The Crow (with Michael Wincott, Michael Massee, and Tony Todd), Ransom (with Evan Handler, Jose Zuniga, and Michael Gaston), and Priest (with Alan Dale), among others. In 2009, he wrote, directed, and produced his first short film titled Redemption. Role on 24 Kingi, Jr. has appeared in at least seven background/stunt roles on 24: * In he played an unnamed thug working for Craig who was shot dead by DEA agents at 1804 Glade. * In he played Young. * In , and he played Rasheed. * In he played one of Nichols' henchman. * In he played a Secret Service agent. * In and he played Dolen. * In he played another Secret Service agent who engaged in the gunfight with Adrion Bishop and his commandos while defending Omar Hassan. He has only been credited in two episodes - his appearance as the Secret Service agent in and his 1st appearance as Rasheed in He has played two different characters who were killed by Jack Bauer. See here for others with this distinction. Gallery of roles File:S1ep19friendofCraig.jpg|As the accomplice of Frank Allard and Craig File:OSKsaundersthug2.jpg|As Young File:7x06 Henry Kingi.jpg|As bodyguard of Nichols File:Ss-president-agents.jpg|Secret Service agent File:Stokes-man-6-dolen-b.jpg|Dolen File:8x14-henry-kingi.jpg|Secret Service bodyguard Stunt filmography * The Fate of the Furious (2017) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Furious 7 (2015) * Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) * Argo (2012) * The Expendables (2010) * Transformers (2007) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) * Bad Boys II (2003) * Pearl Harbor (2001) * Batman & Robin (1997) * Bad Boys (1995) * Demolition Man (1993) * Tango & Cash (1989) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * Official website * * * Henry Kingi, Jr. at The Expendables Wiki * Henry Kingi, Jr. at Cinemorgue Wiki Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Co-stars Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers